FJ Items Database Wiki
Welcome to the FJ Items Database Wiki FJ Items Database is a continually updated collection of items and general knowledge pertaining to the Funnyjunk Items game board. If you have any suggestions for a specific page or the wiki as a whole, post it here. Updates Christmas Day Update (2014) *3 new fabulous weapons can be obtained by using fabulous weapon plans *Warrior of lust armor stand starts to drop, follow it's recipe to craft the iconic Warrior Of Lust *Hot dog statues will drop 2,7x faster now, it's neccesary.... *New one stack, either you're fast enough or you're not, the result is the same: you'll get void ! *A new chestrare slumbers in the dephts of demonic, angelic, fabulous, radioactive, jewel and crystal chests.... *Bit Golems have gotten their proper names, the autistic wolf learned walking and the fortune lottos now require 50 coins to be scratched! *Combine all 27 weeds (none will get lost) with 420 of each, aged royal, pirate and aged imp coin (all coins will get lost) for a 1/420 chance to create a new weed! *The Dragon can be crafted now. Recipe: 300 of every crystaldragon (5 dragon= 1500 items) , 500 pet dragons, 150 clean coal bucket and 2 coal badges *Candycane Challenge is over I hope you were successful.... and you can open your Christmas Presents now (: Update 1 *Runic Wood Badge (5000x Runic Wood) *Special Widow Blade ( 1x Basic Wood Sword, 10xSword Upgrade, 5x Cannabis: White Widow, 25x Sword of Green thumbs, 25x Sword of Red Thumbs) *Demi-God: Dionyvug the Insane Bloodletter (250x Demigod: Dionyvug of Insanity) *Soul of Purity and Light ( 15000x Wrath Soul, 15000x Sloth Soul, 15000x Pride Soul, 15000x Lust Soul, 15000x Lesser Soul, 15000x Greed Soul, 15000x Gluttony Soul, 15000x Envy Soul) *Special Runic Gem Recipes *Special Runic Gem *Ice Gem ( 1/75 Chance to create while crafting a Runic Special Gem) Update 2 *WhOre ( 5000x Demonic Ore, 5000x Angelic Ore, 5000x Fabulous Ore, 5000x Uranium Ore, 5000x Gold Ore, 5000x Silver Ore, 5000x Copper Ore, 5000x Tin Ore, 500x Runic Ore, 100x Iron Ore) *Banana Badge (10,000x Banana) *Tea-Time-Toast (Very Rare One-Stack Drop) *Living Mephisto Statue ( 2500x Mephisto Statue, 1x Revive Stone) Update 3 *Silver Chisel Recipe (Uncommon Drop) *Silver Chisel ( 3 Silver Ingots, 50 Books of Metallurgy, 300 Raw Purple Heart Wood, 3 Cut Morganite, 1 Silver Chisel Recipe, 1 Steel Hammer, 1 Anvil and 1 Silver Blacksmith Badge) *Silver Hammer Recipe (Uncommon Drop) *Silver Hammer (5 Silver Ingots, 30 Books of Metallurgy, 200 Raw Ebony Wood, 15 Cut Morganite, 1 Silver Hammer Recipe, 1 Steel Hammer, 1 Anvil and 1 Silver Blacksmith Badge) *Silver Weapon Plan (1 Silver Hammer, 1 Silver Chisel, 10 Books of Metallurgy and 1 Silver Blacksmith Badge for a 1/? chance to create silver weapons) *Silver Cannon *Silver Throwing Knife *Silver Cross Mace *Silver Pick Axe *Silver Rapier *Silver Spike Shield *Warrior of Insanity Armor Stand *Warrior of Insanity (30 Insanity Souls, 100x Weeaboo Souls, 1x Silver Cannon, 1x Silver Rapier, 1x Silver Pick Axe, 1x Silver Throwing Knife, 1x Silver Mace, 1x Silver Spike Shield, 1x Warrior of Insanity Armor Stand) *12 New Pets ( 1/? chance to obtain through combining Pet Crate) *Aesthetics (Very Rare 2-Stack Drop) *Candy-Cane-Challenge (5000x Candy Cane, 1x Pony Poop = Candy Cane Addict item) Update 4 *Hot Dog Statue Challenge (Limited Amount of Hot-Dog Statue Drops) *Snow-Challenge (Collect 50000 Snowballs to craft Snowbro , collect 61001 Snowballs for every unique) *???Mysterious Item??? ( ?x Hot Dog Statue, 1x Revive Stone, 1000x Hot Dog) *Mystery Tickets ( 2300x Mystery Ticket for a 1-5/? chance to create hued items) *Huester The Cloud (1x Hued Cabbage, 1x Hued Radishes, 1x Hued Pumpkin , 1x Hued Lesser Slime, 1x Hued Wally The Walrus) *3 New Pets ( 1/? chance to obtain through combining Pet Crate) *Pooped Out Psychotic Dragon ( 1stack, rare limited drop) *Golden Potato ( 50x Golden Hammer Recipe , 50x Golden Chisel Recipe , 500x Potato , 1x Potato Badge, 1x Gold Blacksmith Certification Badge) Update 5 *Warrior Of Lust Armor Stand *Warrior Of Lust ( 690x Lust Soul, 300x Weeaboo Soul, 1x Fabulous Dagger, 1x Fabulous Cannon, 1x Fabulous Spear, 1x Fabulous Mace, 1x Warrior Of Lust Armor Stand) *Topaz Bit Golem (Note: All Bit Golems were related to the Special Gems, with this Update, their names will turn into the Gem-Names they relate to. Topaz was missing, will be easy to obtain and included to the Bitlem Lord Combination) *Demonic Axe Of Violent Rape (1stack, rare limited drop) *Hopefully: *Luck Tickets (Sceduled drop 4 hours for a couple of minutes Pretty tricky combining-system. Announcement will follow when it gets relevant.) Update 6 (Current) - roughly 20 new pets to be obtained from petcrates - roughly 10 new sanics from sanic chests - one new one stack to drop - TrashSnail : Request it from me in return for any 1 million items which I'll trash. - Plant Lion to be found extremely rare in Plant chests and ridiculously rare in Wooden Chests - demonic lion to be crafted. - Crater to be crafted from 100.000 opened pet crates - One new AH-only item (only 5 will exist) - a much more charming looking memebag lol... - slight koreancheck and luckticket drop increase - 1x Demigoddes of Madness and 1x Loki will drop. This will be the last Alice to drop, no exceptions. Good luck. - Holy Shit ( 1k poo + 250holy souls) - PearBadge (10k pears) - 1 new bot,find him - epileptic potato can be found in the meme bag (rare though) Latest activity Category:Browse